Eddy Green
Eddy Green is a bad-tempered and greedy con artist pegasus who goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His moneymaking efforts are always in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. Eddy Green is very sensitive about his height & his ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence. And he is the leader of the Ed Trio & one of the three wielders of the Elements of the Great Spirits & represents the Element of Destiny. Appearance Eddy Green appears to be a red colt pegasus with red feathered wings, a green mohawk-like mane, a short cutten green tail & has green eyes. His cuite mark is still unknown, but it will reveal in the epilouge of the Ed Trio's Story. History Eddy Green was born in Cloudsdale & when he's 10 years old, he was moved to Manehattan along with his parents, but when Eddy Green goes inside his new Apartment, his parents suddendly dissapears, he thought that his parents we're kidnapped. So for the next 5 years, Eddy Green has being living alone in his Apartment in Manehattan along with 2 best pals, Ed Wreck & Double G who they also have their parents kidnapped by the same mysterious force. Personality Just like Eddy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy", Eddy Green is extremely selfish, caring for nobody's well being but his own, and mostly working for his own interests, sometimes even at the cost of his friends. Due to his massive display of self-servitude, arrogance, con artistry, and his hunger for money and attention, he is looked upon as a social outcast, and is treated just as that. Of all the Ed Trio, Eddy Green is the most despised of them all. Eddy Green is indeed starved for attention. Eddy Green is a narcissist, as he is often seen admiring his reflection in mirrors, to the point where he can actually be distracted by them. Due to his narcissism, he thinks of himself as a handsome rouge, and as a ladies' man. Eddy Green is greedy, and a megalomaniac (as stated above). He can not live without money or jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. He's also lazy; while Ed Wreck and Double G are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing usually advertising or boasting about it or even practicing his flying skills. Eddy Green is possibly paranoid by other Pegasus Ponies. He has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, preferring to save his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Eddy Green's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy Green becoming greedy and selfish. Eddy Green regularly voices his desire to become rich and successful. Eddy Green is known to hate birds. He has shown some level of intellect by concocting efficient scams. But the truth inside Eddy Green is a sad and misunderstood character, living in the shadow of every pony. All he ever wants to do is fit in by using the - unfortunately - wrong means. The ponies shun him, make fun of him, laugh at him and ridicule him for being so misguided. Only Ed Wreck & Double G knows his secret & keeps it a secret to anyone & that's why Ed Wreck & Double G are Eddy Green's best friend. Abilities Like Pegasus Ponies, Eddy Green uses his wings to fly. He is a very fast flyer, but can't fly fast as Rainbow Dash. Friends Add your fanon characters here if your a friend to Eddy Green *Ed Wreck (best friend) *Double G (best friend) *Crystal night (friend) Enemies Add your fanon character here if your an enemy to Eddy Green *Angry Ogun Quotes *"Time is money, guys & I love money" Gallery Eddy Green.png|Eddy Green Wild Money (Eddy Green's Night Form).png|Wild Money (Eddy Green's Night Form) Trivia *He was origanally gonna have a long spike tail, but instead he has a short tail *He is one of the first 3 pony characters to be created by Spongebob100 Category:Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Males Category:Content (Spongebob100)